Vois
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Vois l'homme qui vient, vois ta fin qui approche, innexorablement. Ta fin est là, monstre.


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Vois

**Genre** : Drame

**Rating** : G

**Résum** : Regarde, monstre, celui qui vient vers toi.

**Ndla** : J'avais écrit ce truc, un jour. En fait, je ne m'en rappelais même pas. Je l'ai trouvé sur une disquette et je me suis dit : Y'a bien quelqu'un que ça intéressera. C'est écrit bizarrement mais j'ai décidé de ne rien changer à la forme initiale, question de ne pas tout gâcher. Ça a été écrit pendant une phase dramatique comme il m'en arrive bien souvent. Enfin, j'écris beaucoup durant ces périodes alors c'est pas si mal. Alors voyez et dites moi ce que vous en penser. J'attends vos commentaires. Bisou et merci d'avance. Gen

**

* * *

**

**Vois**

La baguette tombe sur le sol dans un bruit mat. La pelouse. Calcinée. Un champ de bataille. Simple désolation.

Partout où il regarde, des corps déchiquetés, ensanglantés, partiellement démembrés... Des hurlements déchirant le voile du crépuscule. Plaintes sourdes proches et lointaines. Râles. Rires. Murmures. Le vent souffle. L'odeur est insupportable. Putride. Vomir.

Fini. Savoir. Comprendre. Accepter la défaite. Baisser la tête.

Mais regarder, d'abord. Fixer sans ciller les yeux morts. Un enfant à sa droite. Une Serdaigle. 11 ans à peine. Blonde aux lèvres roses légèrement bleutées. Sa bouche est demeurée ouverte dans un cri muet et ses joues sont encore humides de larmes. Elle serre une peluche contre elle. Elle est encore en chemise de nuit. Les Mangemorts l'ont traînée jusqu'ici. Bouclier humain. Otages. Un peu plus loin, une tête rousse. Les sanglots meurent dans sa gorge. Ron serre la main d'Hermione. Ils ne bougent plus.

Il saigne lui aussi. Plaie sur sa joue. Sur son bras. Sur tout son corps. Meurtri. Épuisé. Où est passé le courage typique des Gryffondors ? Souffle cyniquement une voix dans sa tête.

Parti, lui aussi. Laissé derrière, dissimulé dans un recoin sombre, également abandonné. Dans un placard, peut-être. Condamné. Avec des barreaux et des serrures inviolables.

À gauche, une dizaine de sorciers entourent un vieil homme à la barbe longue. Dumbledore. Les sorts fusent et il tombe. Sombre. Sans bruit autre que celui de son corps qui s'écoule. Une autre victime.

Quelqu'un crie son nom. Il ne cherche pas. Nul besoin. Remus. Le fidèle maraudeur. Il court vers lui, sa robe déchirée. Et il tombe. Indéfiniment. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Harry se noie dans sa peur. C'est dans son regard. La douleur. Comme un frisson intense et meurtrier. Il rase tout sur son passage. Peter ricane derrière lui. Hystérique.

Pas lui. Harry ne fait que tourner la tête. Cela lui coûte beaucoup. Il voit floue. Mal. Oublier.

Oublier ses mains teintes de rouge pourpre et collantes. Pas son sang, non. L'enfant a tué. Tuer. Et il a aimé. Aimé sentir, aimé voir l'ennemi terrassé une fois, puis deux... ballet morbide. Métallique. Comment ? Comment ont-ils pu en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Qui ? Il ne reste plus rien de ce monde utopique pour lequel ils combattaient férocement, en dépit des incertitudes. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus rien. Les héros sont morts et les vilains subsistent.

Les corps tombent encore. Il ne les connaît plus. Ne veut plus voir leurs visages effrayés et vainques. Leurs larmes avant qu'ils ne soient atteints. Les rires. Encore les rires. Sadiques. Monstres.

Rogue hurle son nom lui aussi. Il le regarde tuer quelques Mangemorts. Son rôle d'espion ne tient plus. Les masques tombent. Draco Malfoy tue son père. Surnaturel. Étrange.

- Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Bouge ! Hurle le blond en sautant de côté pour éviter un sort mortel.

Il rencontre ses yeux. Colère, peur, courage. Courage. Flamme. Étincelle.

Harry se lève. Tourne sur lui-même. Sur la colline surplombant le champ de bataille, Voldemort regarde le spectacle. Il sourit. Meutrier...

Le Survivant ramasse une épée laissée tombée plus tôt. Gryffondor. La sienne. Son arme, ancienne et incrustée de pierreries scintillantes. Une arme de combattant. Message subliminale que cela ? Dumbledore, en la lui remettant avant le combat, voulait-il lui signifier quelque chose ?

Las des questions, le toujours Survivant se redresse. Contournant, enjambant les corps épars, il marche vers son ennemi mortel. Ce dernier le regarde venir, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Ris, souris, immonde traître à ta race. Vois venir l'un des seuls hommes qui ose encore te défier, te regarder dans les yeux et constater véritablement ce que tu es. Un monstre. Une pitoyable créature qui cherche dans la désolation qu'il traîne derrière lui une réponse à son existence. Celui qui vient te la donnera. Cela et ta rédemption. Ta condamnation immortelle et sans compromis.

Désespérément bon, son visage neutre te laisse un espoir. Profite. Car bientôt, contre toute attente, il te transpercera. Tu plieras, chercheras ton souffle fuyant en vain.

- Je t'ai eu.

Soufflera le nouvel assassin. Il le répétera et tu ne voudras pas le croire, croyant même dans l'agonie à ta puissance que tu présume encore indestructible. Imbécile. Tu ne la sens pas ? Ton semblant de vie qui s'écoule à l'instar de ton sang mêlé, ce fluide vital que tu exècre, que tu prétends pur alors qu'il n'en est rien. Crève. Vois la défaite dans l'oeil de ton ennemi.

Alors seulement, tu lui supplieras la grâce de la mort. Et de monstre, tu passeras à homme. Tu éprouveras pour la première fois le regret, la peine, le désespoir. Il n'y aura pas de retour fracassant. Tu meurs, mage noir. Vidé, tu observeras le dernier des Potter lever la main qui tient la garde et fermera les yeux en expirant pour la dernière fois.

Et les hommes, comme ensorcelés, regarderont le jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude séparer ta tête du reste de ton corps. Ils regarderont la tête rouler sur le sol jusqu'en bas de la colline pour s'arrêter à leurs pieds. Les Mangemorts enlèveront leurs masques et rangerons leurs baguettes comme tous les autres. Puis nul ne bougera, observant le Survivant jeter l'épée sanglante sur l'herbe imbibée de rouge et fermer les yeux.

Une minute passera et il se tournera, contemplera ce public muet et immobile que tous, combattants, vous représentez. Une larme coulera sur sa joue.

- La guerre est terminée, soufflera-t-il, et vous tremblerez devant sa douleur enfin démontrée.

Et il disparaîtra. Sans bruit, là où personne ne le retrouverait jamais, là ou, enfin, il pourrait vivre.

Fin


End file.
